


Ben's baby

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Rey had not realized that she was pregnant until long after the battle on Crait, the last time she had looked at Ben in the eye. She could still feel his presence in her mind, but she had been too fearful of how he would react to reach out to him. Perhaps now was the time. The baby growing in her was the only family she ever really had for herself, and she had to protect it both from the Resistance and the First Order.





	Ben's baby

The Resistance’s new makeshift base was hidden in the dense forest of a jungle planet. Rey felt everyone’s eyes on her as she made her way to Leia’s office. The bulge under her robe was certainly noticeable now. It probably had been noticeable for a while. Rey had been convinced that she was hiding it well, but when Rose offered to carry Rey’s toolbox one day, she realized that her friends were just being nice to her by not mentioning it. Rey’s chest felt heavy with worry. They might be nice about it now, but how would they act if they found out who the father was?

When Rey, entered Leia’s office the woman looked at her sympathetically.

“Rey,” said Leia. “How are you feeling?”

“Alright,” said Rey.

“I will put you on light duty from now on,” said Leia. “I wish you would have said something sooner. This is not something you have hide.”

Rey looked down and put her hand on her abdomen.

“But I do have to hide,” said Rey, worriedly. “Ben is the father.”

Leia’s eyes widened and then softened.

“I see,” she said with a sigh. “Well, then perhaps hope for him isn’t completely lost.”

* * *

Rey and Ben touching hands in the hut had been the night when many feelings awakened in both of them. The tentative touching of their fingers turned into a cautious kiss. Soon Rey was in his lap, their mouths meeting heatedly, Ben’s hands pulled Rey’s damp clothing away. His soft lips trailed down her neck, her breasts, between her legs, and his tongue caressed her deepest spot. When Ben stripped away his clothing, and they embraced, Rey felt as if her entire being was on fire. Their minds merged as their bodies joined, and Rey could feel everything was feeling and hear his every thought. They climaxed at once in an explosion of bliss.

And then Luke found them and the Force bond closed, but not before it was clear what they had done. Rey had been furious both at how Luke had treated Ben in the past and the unspoken derision in Luke’s eyes at how completely Rey had surrendered to his nephew.

She did not even realize back then that she had already made her choice. Now she feared that it still wasn’t too late. Rey had not realized that she was pregnant until long after the battle on Crait, the last time she had looked at Ben in the eye. She could still feel his presence in her mind, but she had been too fearful of how he would react to reach out to him. Perhaps now was the time. The baby growing in her was the only family she ever really had for herself, and she had to protect it both from the Resistance and the First Order.

* * *

She walked far from the base, making sure that nobody had followed her. She knelt down and tried to call to the Force, but it would not come to her. Perhaps she was too panicked. She breathed steadily to try to calm down.

Footsteps crunched the brush behind her, and she whirled around.

“Well, well,” said a voice with an arrogant lilt. “We haven’t even had to find her. She has come straight to us.”

“Hux,” Rey spat.

The general sneered at her. The sunlight reflected from his greased back red hair. Several stormtroopers descended from the bushes and surrounded her.

“And she’s carrying the Supreme Leader’s offspring,” said Hux with derision. “If only we could toss her into the sea right now. We certainly don’t need another Kylo Ren in the world.”

Rey glowered at him.

“But alas,” said Hux. “You are more useful to me right now alive.”

* * *

“Supreme Leader,” said General Hux as he stepped confidently into the throne room.

Kylo Ren was perched on the throne dressed in black. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the red-haired general’s self-assuredness. He had not seem the general seem so happy since before Snoke’s demise.

“What is it?” Kylo snarled.

The general looked at the two Knights of Ren that stood on either side of the throne. The new supreme leader insisted on being guarded by his own knights rather than First Order personnel.

“I thought this might be a good time to review my proposal,” said Hux. “To give me command of my own flagship.”

“We have been over this,” said Kylo. “You must prove first that your loyalty lies with me. Otherwise you aren’t going anywhere. Now get out of my sight. Don’t bother with your groveling.”

“That is a shame, my lord,” said Hux. “I thought you would like to hear about the girl my team picked up earlier.”

“What girl do you mean?” said Kylo, anger already rising in his chest.

“Which one do you think?” asked Hux with a smirk.

Kylo stood furiously from the throne. He closed his fist, choking Hux with the Force.

“You were supposed to monitor the Resistance base,” said Kylo, furiously. “Now you have blown our cover!”

Hux gasped for breath. Kylo loosened the grip.

“Nobody saw her disappear,” said Hux. “Not even you.”

Kylo closed his fist hard. Hux’s eyes widened, and he clawed at his throat, his lungs desperate for air. He waited for a moment before releasing his grip on the man.

“If you want to leave this chamber alive you will tell me where you have taken her,” said Kylo.

“Unfortunately for you,” said Hux. “I am the only one who knows exactly where she is. And if you can’t find her she will likely starve to death. Did I also mention that she was pregnant?”

Kylo froze in horror. For a moment Hux thought that he had won, that Kylo would hand him everything he wanted. However, when Kylo looked him in the eyes murderously, Hux started to think that he may of made a grave mistake.

The Supreme Leader gestured to his knights.

“Take him to the interrogation room,” said Kylo. “Do whatever is necessary to find out where he took her.”

The knights bowed and roughly grabbed Hux by the arms.

“You can’t do this!” Hux shouted. “This ship is rightfully mine! Your throne is rightfully mine!”

“Well, too bad it isn’t,” said Kylo. “The First Order belongs to me now.”

* * *

Rey huddled in the small cell. She was angry at herself for getting captured. She was even angrier because she still struggled to reach out to the Force. Every time she tried to calm herself down she felt more and more panicked, worried what would happen to her baby if she did not get out of there soon.

“Ben,” she said, a tear rolling down her face. “I messed up. I need your help.”

* * *

Leia sat at her desk, reading through the dwindling supply report. She felt a familiar presence behind her that she had not felt in years. She sighed.

“Ben,” she said.

“Where’s Rey?” asked Kylo.

Leia turned around to see her son for the first time in years. He reminded her so much of Han.

“She ran off a few days ago,” said Leia. “I assumed she went to find you.”

“Well, General Hux found her first,” said Kylo. “And I don’t know where she is.”

“And why are you asking me about this?” said Leia.

“Because I don’t know what to do,” said Kylo. “And I thought you might have some information. I’m sorry for showing up like this after everything that has happened. I just can’t let anything happen to her. I have failed everyone else in my life. I can’t fail Rey, too.”

“There is so much light in you,” said Leia, sadly.

She brushed the scar on his cheek. Kylo flinched slightly. 

“I am sorry I could not protect you from Snoke,” said Leia. “And I am sorry that you thought going to him was your only option in the end.”

“Forget it,” said Kylo, shaking his head. “I have to find Rey.”

“There is a whole war you could stop right now,” said Leia.

“I’ve had enough of it all,” said Kylo. “Rey is the only thing that matters to me now.”

Leia sighed. “I don’t know where she is. But I am sure the Force can guide you to find her.”

Kylo started to step away.

“Ben,” said Leia.

He paused with his back still turned to her. 

“Once Rey is safe,” said Leia. “Please consider your next course of action. The Resistance is on its last legs. We are open for peace negotiations.”

Kylo nodded and swiftly left.

* * *

Rey took the last sip of water from the vessel her jailers had left with her. She had a feeling they wouldn’t be back. She tried not to waste vital fluids by crying, but she could not help it. She leaned in the corner near the door furthest from the corner of the small space where she relieved herself. They had not even deigned to leave her a bucket.

“Ben,” she called out to the Force. “Please help me.”

“Rey,” his voice finally answered her plea. “Where are you?”

Her heart filled with hope at the sound of his voice. She placed a hand on her belly.

“Ben,” she said. “I’m trapped. I didn’t see where they took me. They blindfolded me. It’s almost completely dark in here, but I feel like they carried me on a ship.”

“Don’t worry. I will find you,” he said.

Kylo sat on his bed in contemplation. The bond between them felt as strong as ever, but he still couldn’t figure out where she was. He had to act fast.

* * *

Sleep would not come to him that night. He could sense Rey’s increasing desperation. He paced through his chambers, thinking of any other possibility. His knights had searched for any human life signs outside of the Resistance base. He also had his knights search all the prison cells on board the ship, and they had scoured General Hux’s quarters for any evidence.

But there was nothing to go by.

Hux himself had only continued to taunt the knights interrogating him. He had promised they would find her, but it would be after it was too late.

Then he heard it. A barely audible whimper. Did he hear her through the Force or . . .?

Kylo followed the sound. He ended up in front of the supply closet in the far end of his chambers. He had not been currently using the storage space. Another muffled cry came from the door.

“Rey!” Kylo shouted.

“Ben!” she said.

“I’m here,” he said. “It will be okay.”

He fiddled with the lock to see that it had been tampered with. No matter. He unsheathed his lightsaber and slashed it. The closet door opened.

Rey fell forward slightly, disoriented by the light. Kylo Ren picked her up, and she clung onto him in shock. He glanced at the tortuously small space where they had confined her and fury seized his heart.

“I swear, I’ll kill him,” said Kylo. “That sick bastard.”

Rey shivered, nuzzling against his cloak.

“But first I will take you straight to the medic,” he said.

* * *

He sat next to her bed in the medbay.

“B-Ben,” said Rey, worriedly when he shifted in his chair.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said. “I am just adjusting your blanket.”

He tucked her snugly underneath the sheet, and she tightly gripped his hand. With his free hand he stroked her protruding belly.

“They said the baby is fine,” said Kylo.

“I’m so glad,” said Rey. “I am so sorry about all of this.”

“Don’t be sorry,” said Kylo. “I should be the one apologizing.”

“Are you going to send me away?” asked Rey.

“No,” said Kylo. “But we are going to go somewhere else for a while that is a better place than a battleship to have a baby.”

One of the Knights of Ren stepped in the room. She had taken her mask off and was dressed in the all-black attire typical of all of his knights. She was a human close to Kylo’s age.

“My lord,” she said.

“Have you completed your investigation?” said Kylo.

“We have,” she said. “And we have linked 12 other individuals along with General Hux with the entire incident.”

Kylo nodded.

“They managed to break into your quarters while you were occupied elsewhere,” she said. “We also found something quite disturbing.”

She looked at Rey hesitantly, not sure if she should spare her the information.

“Go ahead,” said Kylo.

“A surveillance camera had been installed in your supply closet,” said the knight. “The feed was discovered in General Hux’s office. He had been planning on monitoring her the entire time and also to send you the recording of the footage after she died.”

Kylo inhaled furiously. Rey sat up, so she could muffle a horrified sob in Kylo’s chest. He placed his arm around her protectively.

“Then that makes my next course of action that much easier,” said Kylo. “And I trust you won’t lose any sleep over it if I assign this task to you?.”

“Indeed I won’t, my lord,” said the knight ferociously. “Not a wink.”

Kylo knew that she had her own scores to settle with the general and his lackeys.

“Good,” said Kylo. “Then please take care of all of them in whichever way you deem most efficient. I have some other business to attend to.”

The knight nodded respectfully and left the room.

“What business?” asked Rey.

“I have to arrange a meeting,” said Kylo. “With the Resistance.”

* * *

Kylo Ren and Rey were soon officially married on the Knights of Ren’s secret base on a warm, green planet.

Kylo sat in a secluded corner of the garden after the ceremony. He smiled as she saw Rey approach.

“You look more and more beautiful each day,” he said.

Her belly had continued to grow, and the thin material of the form-fitting purple dress Rey had chosen prominently displayed her bump. The bodice was filled out well with her expanding breasts. Rey knew exactly where he was looking and smiled darkly.

Kylo wore a dark purple velvet tunic with black trousers. He had to suppress the urge to palm his growing need through the fabric. Rey laughed.

“You won’t even be able to make it to the banquet will you?” said Rey.

She stood across from him.

“You look incredible,” he said. “And that dress is killing me.”

“Good,” said Rey. “I would have been disappointed otherwise.”

A light breeze slightly mussed Kylo’s long hair and Rey gentled straightened it back into place.

“So I have a change of outfit for the banquet,” said Rey. “Will you come to the gazebo and help me change?”

Kylo swallowed. “Sure, but we might be late for the banquet if you ask for my help.”

“Again,” said Rey with a wink. “That was the plan.”

They went to the gazebo decorated in soft lights. The knight guarding the entrance gave Rey a knowing look when they entered and went down the stairway to give them more privacy.

The interior also had strings of soft lights and two white couches had been pushed together to form a bed. A fluffy white sheet and two big pillows made the setup even more enticing. The golden dress Rey would change into later hung from a garment rack to the side. A small table next to the the couches had a bowl of chocolates and what Kylo realized was a bottle of lube. Kylo blushed.

“Did you plan this?” he said.

“Yeah,” said Rey. “The banquet actually isn’t for four more hours. So I wanted to plan some special alone time. I hope you like it.”

“I love it,” said Kylo. “This is the first time someone has ever really planned anything special for me.”

“You deserve it,” said Rey, kissing him on the cheek.

His chest swelled with a warm feeling that made his legs weak.

“I am not sure if I do,” he said. “But thank you.”

“You made some mistakes,” said Rey. “But you did the right thing in the end. And you saved me and our baby.”

“I still don’t think the future will be guided by the Resistance,” said Kylo. “But I won’t stop my mother from trying if that is what she wants.”

“Speaking of guiding,” said Rey. “Could you guide this dress to the floor?”

Kylo smirked. “Absolutely.”

She turned her back to him and he kissed her shoulder as he slowly unzipped the dress. The dress fell to the floor, and he stroked his fingers over her bare skin.

“This reminds me of our first time together,” he said.

Rey turned around to kiss him.

“Yes,” she said. “But this time nothing will keep me away from you.”

He held her close, and they both felt completely safe for the first time in their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!!!


End file.
